1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method in order to generate slice images of a predetermined volume segment of an examination subject by means of tomosynthesis, as well as a correspondingly designed tomosynthesis apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,694 describes a method for imaging a breast, wherein both a mammography and a tomosynthesis are used.
It is currently possible to implement both a tomosynthesis and a mammogram to examine the female breast in particular for tumors. For this purpose, the breast is positioned and compressed between a bearing plate and a compression plate of the tomosynthesis apparatus. According to the prior art it is thereby typical that this procedure (which is not very comfortable for the patient) is implemented both once for the tomosynthesis and once for the mammogram (thus twice in total) since, according to the prior art, the mammogram and the tomosynthesis are two methods that are normally implemented separately.
For this reason (because these are two separate methods) it is also atypical according to the prior art to use specific results of the mammogram or, respectively, tomosynthesis to improve the implementation of the respective other method.